The Fellowship
by horsejumper88
Summary: Based off LOTR: Things should never be forgotten. Three Thousand years ago a Ring of Power was forged, but it was never destroyed. Now, Three Thousand years later, the evil land is searching for this ring to rule Fiore. To fight the evil, a fellowship of nine companions set out on a journey to destroy the Ring. Some Laxus and Lucy, and later Erza and Gray.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Here is another story I have come up with. Shout out to everyone who loves seeing these amazing characters following these amazing story lines (I promise to come up with something on my own).**

 **If you don't understand the prologue, look up the beginning of the** _ **"The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring"**_ **. Here is a link to four out of six minutes to the opening:** watch?v=BhjDnrw34QA

 **Like the pairing of Erza and Jellal? Do you also like the** _ **"The Hunger Games"**_ **? Please go to my page and read "My Turn". It will be action-packed with romance and friendship. Do you also like the pairing of Lucy and Gajeel? Go to my friend GajeelRedfoxfan808's page.**

 **Hiro Mashima owns fairy Tail and "The Lord of the Rings" is owned by J.R.R Tolkien!**

 **Prologue**

 _The World has changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was is lost, for none now live to remember it._

 _It began with the forging of the great rings, whose gems are filled with great power. Three Sapphire rings were given to the Race of the Immortal Humans, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven Ruby rings to the Humans of the Mountains, great artisans and miners of the mountain halls. And nine, nine Emerald rings were gifted to Men, who above else desire power. For within these rings was bound strength and the will to govern each race of Men. But they were all deceived, for another ring was made. Deep in the land of the Alvarez Empire, in the fires of Mount Tartarus, the Dark Lord Zeref forged a master ring, and into this Diamond Ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life._

 _One ring to rule them all._

 _One by one, the free lands of Fiore fell to the power of the Ring, but there was some that resisted. A last alliance of Men and the Immortals marched against the armies of the Alvarez Empire, and on the very slope of Tartarus, they fought for the freedom of Fiore. Victory was near, but the power of the ring could not be undone. It was in this moment, when all hope has faded, that the Prince of Sabertooth took up his father's sword._

 _Zeref, the enemy of the free people of Fiore, was defeated. The Ring passed to the Prince, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever, but the hearts of men are easily corrupted. And the Ring of Power has a will of its own. It betrayed the Prince, to his death._

 _And some things that shouldn't have been forgotten were lost. History became legend. Legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years, the ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnarled a new bearer._

 _It came to the creature Ichiya Vandaley Kotobuki, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Foggy Mountains. And there is consumed him. The Ring gave to Ichiya unnatural long life. For five hundred years, it poisoned his mind, and in the gloom of Ichiya's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the East, whispers of a nameless fear, and the Ring of Power perceived it's time has come. It abandoned Ichiya, but then something happened that the Ring did not intend. The most unlikely person imaginable picked it up: Bob from the Homely Race of Men, from Blue Pegasus._

 _For the time will soon come when the Homely Race will shape the fortunes of all._

**Well, this is the beginning. You may not have noticed, but I changed a few words here and there to make it a little different from how Galadriel narrated it in** _ **"The Fellowship of the Ring"**_ **.**

 **Instead of having to change the character's appearances for this Fanfiction, I made them all men but known for different things that set them apart. If it gets confusing, here is something that will hopefully help:**

 **\- Men: Men**

 **\- Elves: Immortal Humans**

 **\- Dwarves: Humans of the Mountains**

 **\- Hobbits: Homely Race of Men**

 **And to make it a little easier for you, orcs will be orcs; goblins will be goblins; trolls will be trolls - starting to get the pattern?**

 **If the land places were confusing, here is something that will help you identify each (feel free to come back to this page if anything confuses you throughout the story):**

 **\- Rohan: Quatro Cerberus**

 **\- Gondor: Sabertooth**

 **\- Mordor: Alvarez Empire**

 **\- Mount Doom: Tartarus**

 **\- Rivendell: Fairy Tail**

 **\- Lothlorien: Lamia Scale**

 **\- The Shire: Blue Pegasus**

 **\- Misty Mountains: Foggy Mountains (made that one up)**

 **For the characters if anything confused you in the Prologue, here is whom I came up with (Some may not agree, but it is what it is):**

 **\- Galadriel (the one narrating): Juvia Lockser**

 **\- Sauron: Zeref**

 **\- Bilbo Baggins: Bob**

 **\- Gollum: Ichiya Vandaley Kotobuki**

 **\- Isildur: Some random Prince (made that on up, too).**

 **I hope everything became less confusing for you after reading this author not. I will be updating you with the characters and who they are throughout the story if you ever get confused. Sorry for the incontinence.**

 **IMPORTANT: If anyone wants to draw or knows someone who would like to do a cover photo for this story, please message me ASAP (As Soon As Possible)!**

 **Have a good night or day wherever you are, and sorry for the spelling and Grammar mistakes.**


	2. Party Invitations

**Authors Note: Hello everyone and welcome back. We return to "The Fellowship", and we still haven't even introduced half of the characters yet. The reason why I am so behind is because I'm writing my other story (which I will talk about in the next paragraph). Well, enjoy!**

 **Love Jellal and Erza together? Do** _ **you**_ **love the** _ **"Hunger Games"**_ **?** __ **Well, then you've come to the right author! It is called "My Turn"! It's action packed mixed with romance and adventure. Go check it out!**

 **Hiro Mashima owns** _ **"Fairy Tail"**_ **and J.R.R Tolkien owns** _ **"The Lord of the Rings"**_ **.**

 _ **Chapter One: Party Invitations**_

 _Sixty Years after Bob's adventure…_

Humming echoed throughout a house in the ground, large enough to fit a regular person from any race in all of Fiore, but unique in its own way for the Homely Race. However, this house didn't just belong to any old Homely man or woman. It belonged to Bob, a Homely just turning eighty-one years old today.

Bob sighed as he dipped his feather into the black ink to continue writing his story about his adventure with the wizard Makarov and the thirteen Men of the Mountains, still remembering everything that happened all those years ago crystal clear. Battling a dragon and going through a battle of five armies, he wished to relive all of it. He sighed remembering his old friends and he even chuckled remembering how resistant he was to going on the adventure, but Makarov gave him a little push. And boy was he glad Makarov pushed him out his door.

He looked down at a picture of himself when he was younger, seeing his neat black hair shine in the sunlight as he smiled at the photographer. His black eyes glowing with youth and vigor; it was taken right after he got back from the adventure. Even though Bob still looked young for someone turning eighty-one, he gained weight and got a little shorter with age. He even lost his head full of hair, but he accepted it. He was thankful to age, and to be honest, he never thought he would make it this far.

Bob continued to write everything down; when he helped the companions not be eaten by the three Mountain Trolls to buy time for Makarov. He laughed as he wrote, a large smile growing on his freshly glossed lips. His ear twitched when he heard the door open up, but continued to write everything down. Knowing who it was made him smile more.

The Homely man who walked through his door was none other than his adoptive son, Hibiki Lates. Hibiki lost his parents to an unknown disease that spread throughout Blue Pegasus when he was ten years old, which was ten years ago (thankfully, the disease went away). He is twenty now, living on his own and living his life filled with wonder of the world beyond Blue Pegasus. He most likely got that from growing up listening to Bob's stories, never getting tired of them even though he heard them over a hundred times.

Seeing Bob sitting in his office, working on something, made the Homely man smile large and light up his already handsome face (it would not be a lie if someone said he wasn't one of the womanizers). Just like the rest of the Homely Race, he had a youthful look to him with a gentle yet energetic look, maybe even mischievous; his black eyes held more of an adventurous look to them, which is rare for the Homely Race. His average height build and slim body was also something most of his race have, but there are muscular ones here and there. His long, spiky dark blonde hair was glowing with health as it shined in the light; light hair is also common for the Homely race, but dark hairs are found in some places. His fair skin beamed with a healthy glow as he walked past a window that had light shinning through it.

Bob turned around and smiled at the man, who smiled right back at him. Hibiki stopped right at his desk and looked at the picture of his adoptive father when he was young. He picked it up and examined it closely, his eyes beaming when he saw the man Bob was after the adventure of his life. This made him want to go and explore himself, but his heart still belonged to Blue Pegasus. Maybe one day he'll have an adventure of his own, just maybe.

Looking towards the large, brown leather journal Bob was writing in, Hibiki leaned closer to it but jumped back when Bob suddenly closed it. The older Homely Man glared at him as he shook his head. Hibiki set down the photo of Bob and looked at the person he looks up to with a confused look.

"What are you writing?" Hibiki asked with a grin, watching the old Homely get out of his chair and start going through the mail he got earlier in the morning.

"Nothing important just yet," Bob rushed his answer, handing Hibiki the pile of letters from his desk. "Can you go through this, please?"

Hibiki nodded his head and took the letters in his hand, going through the names of the people who mailed Bob the letters. A smile grew on the Homely's face as he went over each one. "They're letters from the people going to your birthday party tonight," Hibiki called over to Bob as he was rushing all around his house for something to eat.

Bob stopped right in the office's doorway, looking at Hibiki with a large smile on his lips. "It's today?" He asked sounding pleasantly surprised.

Hibiki laughed light heartedly after reading one of the letters. "Yup. The whole land of Blue Pegasus is in a tizzy for it, preparing for the night ahead. However, some of your relatives won't come until they get an okay to own your home,"

Bob's face fell when he realized whom Hibiki was talking about. "Then don't let them come. I'll write back to them later saying this house _isn't_ for sale, and it certainly won't be sold to _them_!" He exclaimed.

Hibiki started to follow Bob around his house as he shuffled everything around, hiding certain objects so they wouldn't get stolen, making the young Homely chuckle as he watched him.

"I'm just taking precautions. You never know if they might come when the party is going on," Bob told Hibiki, shuffling through one of his trunks and picking up a small chest that was cracked open; inside gold and a few precious jewels and jewelry were almost falling out, making Hibiki look at it interested. He also noticed the smell, waving his hand in front of his face as he watched Bob carry it around his house. "Don't mind the smell, boy. That's what a troll cave smells like," Bob informed him.

"Pleasant…" Hibiki mumbled sarcastically, but then suddenly something hit him like a ton of bricks. A pleasant and exciting thought he had, a grin spreading across his perfect lips. "Is Makarov coming tonight? You know, to set off amazing fireworks?" He wondered, jogging to catch up with Bob, who was making food inside his kitchen.

Hearing what Hibiki asked brought delight to the old Homely's body, thinking of his old friend who visits every once in a blue moon. Bob set down his teakettle and looked at Hibiki with determination, a look that any old Homely would recognize on the birthday boy's face.

"I bet he wouldn't miss it for the world," Was his answer, his voice determined and dreamily.

Hibiki smiled hearing his adoptive father's answer, and started to look around for something he could read - a book or the language of the Immortal People of Fiore (when he was around ten or eleven, Bob taught him the language of the Immortal People, making it become second nature to him). When he finally found a book he loved, he held it tight to his side with a mischievous look.

"What are you up to?" Bob asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Hibiki chuckled at Bob. "I'm going to read in the woods not far from here, but I also want to surprise Makarov,"

Bob nodded his head, quickly getting a large piece of parchment paper, nails and a hammer, and soon handed all of those things to Hibiki, whom was confused.

"Be a lamb and nail this paper to my fence gate before surprising Makarov," Bob asked of his adoptive son. When Hibiki nodded his head, he hugged him tight. "Thank you. I need to do a few more things before our friend gets here,"

"Okay Father," Hibiki said as he walked towards the round front door, and slipped out with Bob still watching him with a smile on his face,

Bob also walked up to the stained glass windows and watched Hibiki walk down his stairs, looking like a model while doing so. He sighed happily, glad he was able to raise such a fine young - well, man now. Then a sudden feeling washed over him like a tidal wave, the feeling of wanting to be near something so bad that he would go insane if he never was able to see it. He rushed over to the trunk where he got the small chest from and started to rummage through it, pushing all the letters his old companions wrote to him throughout the sixty years.

That's when he found an envelope with something round and big enough to fit his finger inside it, and Bob smiled as he started to tear open the folded paper to get to it.

 **That's the end of the first chapter. Sorry that it was so short. I am trying to figure out how to split everything up into different chapters. You may not think so, but it is difficult trying to get everything perfect and the way it is suppose to be. I also apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes.** **Have a good day/night wherever you are!**

 **Other place(s) I forgot to add last chapter:**

 **Mirkwood/The Woodland Realm: Raven Tail**

 **Characters mentioned or introduced in this chapter:**

 **Frodo Baggins: Hibiki Lates**

 **Gandalf the Grey: Makarov Dreyar**

 **IMPORTANT: If anyone wants to draw or knows someone who would like to do a cover photo for this story, please message me ASAP!**


	3. A Surprise Meeting

**Authors Note: Welcome back!**

 **Love Jellal and Erza together? Do** _ **you**_ **love the** _ **"Hunger Games"**_ **?** __ **Well, then you've come to the right author! It is called "My Turn"! It's action packed mixed with romance and adventure. Go check it out!**

 **Hiro Mashima owns** _ **"Fairy Tail"**_ **and J.R.R Tolkien owns** _ **"The Lord of the Rings"**_ **.**

 _ **Chapter Two: A Surprise Meeting**_

Hibiki walked out of the house and down the steps leading into Bob's little garden filled with beautiful flowers that you'll find not only in Blue Pegasus, but also in many places of Fiore. They were gifts from the thirteen companions on his adventure. Not far from the wooden gate was a small tree that was still growing in bloom, the same tree he planted sixty years ago after finding an acorn in the land of Raven Tail, were the Woodland Immortal People stay. It is there to remind Bob of the good and the bad times he went through, and that he grew not only as an adventurer but a Homely man as well.

The gate creaked when Hibiki opened it up, and he gently closed it behind him as he set down the things Bob gave him. Lifting up the parchment paper, he read over what his adoptive father put down and chuckled to himself: _Don't disturb unless official party business_. He aligned the parchment just right against the wooden gate, eyeballing it to see if anything was a centimeter off. When it was perfect, he started to nail it on the gate with strong hammer hits, making it echo in the area around him.

Coming up the road to his right he heard someone coming over riding a horse, and looked up to see who it was. He stood up and got out of their way the second after he finished nailing the paper to the gate, and smiled at the Homely girl who gave him a flirty wave and smile. He watched her trot away with her horse down the road before carefully dropping the box of nails and hammer on the other side of the fence.

When he turned around to start heading out to the woods, his breath was taken away by the beauty of Blue Pegasus; hills were seen for miles with the greenest grass you could ever see. The sky was a marvelous blue with the clouds light and fluffy, and the trees were places in the perfect spots on the hills as their long branches with long leaves almost touched the ground. In the distance, he could see the girl riding her horse over to one of the farms and Homelys coming out of their houses with posts to start setting up for tonight. Hibiki smiled at this before turning around and jogging near the woods to start reading while waiting for Makarov to arrive, wanting to see his face again after many blue moons.

Hibiki was sucked into his book when he heard humming echoing throughout the thick woods, and his eyes lit up and a smile adorned his face. He slammed the book right after putting a leaf right where he left off and toke off towards where the humming was coming from, his book secured right under his left arm.

Driving a cart down a grassy road was none other than Makarov the Grey, his fireworks loaded in the back of his cart being drawn by a bay horse. His short legs dangled off the seat on the wooden cart, his almost bald head with white hair surrounding the rim was reflecting the light of the warm sun. His black eyes were looking ahead of him as he smoked his pipe, taking in the landscape he hasn't seen for ages. Seeing how nothing changed pleased him, glad that the bad things in the outside world don't always find themselves in Blue Pegasus.

Hibiki peered behind a tree as he saw Makarov and his wagon move through the grassy road leading to his hometown in Blue Pegasus. His smile turned into a smirk as he slowly moved from behind the tree, crossing his arms with his book still tucked under his left arm.

"Well, you're late," Hibiki called out to the wizard. He put on a strict expression but tried his hardest to stop the smile from appearing on his face.

Makarov stopped the wagon and looked up at the Homely with a poker face, eyeing him up and down. "My dear Hibiki, a wizard is never late - a wizard is always on time, even when he doesn't mean to,"

The two of them had a little staring contest before they both broke out in smiles at seeing one another. They laughed whole-heartedly and Makarov opened his short arms, welcoming the young man. Hibiki easily jumped onto the wagon and hugged the wizard, wrapping his arms around the older man's small frame. Both smiled wider and their eyes sparkled under the bright sun.

"It's great to see you again, Makarov!" Hibiki exclaimed with happiness, sitting down next to his friend as the wagon started to move again.

Makarov just laughed as he took a drag from his pipe, looking around as the woods started to disappear and entered a section of this Homely town with crop farming. On their right were wild flowers growing in many colors with every type of flying bug buzzing around. On the left was a field filled with grain, which gently blew in the wind, creating a rustling noise. As they exited the field, the saw a large river with a river house not far from them on the left in in front of the grain. Cows and goats grazed to the right as a Homely farmer attended to them, waving at the two of them as they passed by. The two waved back as they started to cross the river on a stone bridge that lead over to a little bar and restaurant with the farmer's market, which was filled with Homelys buying and selling their goods. Hibiki turned to Makarov, looking down at him with a small smile when he saw the old wizard smile at seeing how happy everyone was.

"Any news from the outside world?" Hibiki suddenly asked, wanting to know what's going on. He can admit to having a sense of adventure he picked up from Bob.

Makarov chuckled as they passed by the farmers market and eating and drinking area, being careful to watch out for any stray animals and children that escaped their owners and parents. They left that little area and entered more fields, this time filled with horses, ponies and sheep grazing in perfect harmony together.

"The outside world has been the same since the adventure sixty years ago, but life goes on and some things slightly change depending on which people you visit," Makarov answered Hibiki, giving him some of the things happening outside Blue Pegasus. However, there are some things he won't discuss with the boy. All he could think was how he was so thankful for Blue Pegasus being peaceful.

The wagon went passed the livestock grazing and over the hill, entering a land were homes scattered around with more trees and some paddocks for horses and ponies here and there, even a pond or two could be seen. Kids were playing with each other and parents were tending to the houses, and closely watching the kids to make sure they were okay. It was here where you could slightly see a house built into a very large hill with a chimney sticking out the top with other houses like that one below. More trees were slightly blowing in the wind around it. That would be the house Bob lives in.

As the wagon went by the kids playing around a pond looked up at the two talking with each other, their eyes lighting up that could rival the sun. The boys started running after the wagon with the girls lifting up their dresses as they ran. Their wavy and curly hair bouncing around their shoulders behind them.

"Makarov! Makarov!" They shouted with their voices sounding like pleasant bells. "Fireworks, Makarov!" They called.

The adults just watched their children run behind the wagon and then stop in a line, letting out noises of disappointment and sadness. Hibiki looked at Makarov with a concerned and amused look, wondering what the tiny wizards was going to do. Makarov huffed his pipe with a twinkle in his eyes, and then blinked.

Some fireworks went off in all directions and many colors, creating a little show for the kids, making them cheer and clap their hands with large, innocent smiles adorning their faces. Hibiki started to softly smile and Makarov started laughing, enjoying his time. Some adults smiled and some laughed, but one old couple in particular was a mixture of amusment and annoyance. The old man started laughing with everyone else as he swept his stone walkway but his wife smacked him upside the head with a glare, making him stop laughing and look around like he did nothing.

As they left the houses, they started to enter the area leading to Bob's house. Some old folks glared at the wizard, but like anything else, he ignored them and continued to talk with Hibiki. The young Homely man saw and gave Makarov a teasing look.

"You know, the old folks labeled you as a 'disturber of the peace'," He told Makarov, receiving an innocent look from the wizard next to him.

"If you're referring to the thing with the dragon, I gave your adoptive father a little… push out the door. A little encouragement," Makarov plainly stated, making his horse turn down the left stone road. This made Hibiki laugh.

"A 'little push'? Sounded like it was a little more then a push," Hibiki joked as he remembered Bob telling him about how the wizard sent the thirteen companions over to his house without him knowing, telling the Men from the Mountains that there will be a meeting there with food. One by one they showed up, and it is history on from there. Then Hibiki remembered Bob acting differently this morning and started to get concerned. "I feel like Bob is hiding something… I just have this feeling something is going to happen," He confessed to Makarov.

Makarov raised an eyebrow, wondering what could be going through the old Homely's head. "Well whatever it is, I wouldn't worry too much about it. Worry when you need to, my boy," He told Hibiki, turning the wagon to start heading up the road leading to Bob's house.

"I guess you're right, Makarov," Hibiki agreed but still felt a little worried. He suddenly stood up while the wagon was in motion and smiled towards the wizard. "Well, I need to get going. Some of my friends need help with getting stuff set up. It's nice to have you back and I'll see you around," He said before jumping off and jogging down a little hill towards people putting up tents and tables all around a valley with a lake in front of it. On a banner it said: _Happy Birthday Bob!_ written in large different color letters with a beige background.

Makarov just slightly smiled and directed his wagon up the stone road going up a hill, leading to Bob's house. It wasn't long until he stopped his wagon in front of the gate with the parchment paper up. Reading what the sign said, the wizard chuckled to himself as he jumped off the seat then the wagon with his grey staff, telling a Homely as he walked by to take his horse and wagon down to a farm for the night. The Homely agreed and grasped the horse's reins and lead him down the path more with the tiny man watching.

He turned towards the house and walked through the gate and up the stone steps leading to the door, stopping a few feet in front of it with a small smile lighting up his face. He lifted up his staff and knocked on the door loudly.

"If it has anything to do that's _not_ the party, I suggest you leave!" Bob called through the door, not sounding pleasant at all.

Makarov, however, chuckled at this. "What about dear old friends?" He called back and watched the door open up.

 **Here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please excuse the spelling and grammar mistakes. They escaped my eyes.**

 **IMPORTANT: If you want to or know anyone who is willing to draw a cover photo for the story, please let me know ASAP!**


End file.
